Respite
by StormOfTheNorth
Summary: Before facing the perils of the Netherworld Core, Keats and Ellen take a look at the challenges they have endured, and the ones still to come - My take on the scene before Ellen absorbs the Seal of Baral.


**AN:** Ok!! This is my first ever fanfiction!! I'm kinda excited actually and hoping desperately that SOMEONE will read this (and if they're nice enough, leave a review :D). I decided to make my first fanfiction on Folklore because it deserves a much bigger fanbase. I really want more Folklore fanfiction out there... *cough go play folklore cough*

So... This is my take on the scene just before Ellen absorbs the Seal of Baral. And I added some more extra bits to err... make it more interesting (hopefully). It's been a while since I've actually watched that particular scene and my memory isn't exactly that great so some bits may seem a little weird. Scratch that, VERY weird. Ah, I forget the details, so please correct me if you see a mistake!! Hopefully, it won't affect your opinion of my writing too much... :P

Ahem, on with the story!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Folklore... really... trust me on this one...

----

Keats stared out at the sea, his face as emotionless as ever, as he contemplated the recent events. Ellen had recovered most of her memories and had been shortly reunited with her mother. The mysteries of the village were almost all revealed and all he had left to do was tie up a few loose ends. He sighed, habitually pushing up his glasses. Why he came to the beach he had no idea. The distant sound of waves crashing against the Cliff of Sidhe reached his ears, momentarily interrupting his silent reverie.

_Almost soothing_, Keats mused. Almost. Suddenly he was struck with the strangest sense of familiarity. Blinking in surprise, Keats shook his head to clear his thoughts. He definitely needed time to think. By all rights he should've already left Doolin and returned to finish his article. He had more than enough for a story. Slight irritation prickled at his neck as he struggled to remember why he was still here.

_Ah, yes. Ellen._ He felt a strange obligation to that girl. He had been told time and again by various people to protect her. From what, he wasn't sure – she seemed capable enough as she was with her growing power but then again, her openly trusting personality had gotten her into trouble before, and therein laid the problem.

Besides that, he wanted to see this through to the end. Like always, he craved to watch as the story unfolded and all was uncovered. Keats chuckled and shook his head. His curiosity never failed to drag him into the most unusual situations. He zoned out again until he heard footsteps approaching him.

"Keats…"

Keats opened his eyes slowly and inclined his head to the girl who had been the main subject of his racing thoughts.

"…Can we speak?" Ellen murmured.

"Hn. Keep it short – I'm no sentimentalist," he replied somewhat bluntly. Ellen looked at the man who had been a stranger to her mere weeks ago. The man who spoke harsh truths and facts.

The man who saved her from HellRealm.

"I know," she said, allowing herself a small smile. They talked briefly about her mother and what would happen now. But mostly, they were left to their own counsel, and listened to the waves.

"Herve and I always used to gaze at the ocean…" Ellen said softly, with a far away look.

Keats looked at her carefully, attempting to read her emotions. Things must've been hard on her surely? Yet now, it seemed as though the once-shy Ellen had been replaced by a more confident one. Someone who he believed could sort out the Netherworld. He watched in interest as expressions crossed her face.

Ellen appeared to be deep in thought. Her bright green eyes darted towards Keats, then away again. She tugged at her hair as she stared at the ground. Keats watched her out of the corner of his eye in slight bemusement.

"Is there a problem?"

"What? N-no it's nothing…" Ellen said quickly. "Okay," Keats said turning away from her to look back at the ocean. Ellen gathered her courage again.

"What I mean is… well…I…"

"Ellen…"

"Could you hold my hand?" Ellen blurted out. Almost instantly she blushed and returned her gaze to the sand in embarrassment.

An awkward silence enveloped them both as Keats processed the rather strange… no, ridiculous and absurd request. He twitched showing his thoughts on her sudden outburst. And here he was, thinking that she had gotten over her insecurities. Wasn't she around 22 years old? Even though she did look a little bit younger…

"Ah… Aren't you a little old for this, Ellen…" Keats drawled.

"No! I mean, yes - but… It was a silly thing to ask, never mind," Ellen said hurriedly, cheeks flushed.

Curiosity replaced the surprise lining Keats' features. "Well then, is it because you're afraid of the rather daunting tasks ahead?"

Ellen sighed. "It's not that…" she murmured.

"Then what is it?" Keats pressed, his eyes boring into her.

"Well…" Ellen said slowly, looking uncertain. After a moment, she decided to confess her reasons. "It's just, when I was a lot younger… Me and Herve…" Ellen trailed off while Keats nodded in understanding.

"But you realise that I'm not exactly Herve…" Keats said pulling Ellen back into reality.

"I know that!" Ellen said defensively. "But even so…"

Keats noted the disappointment and the slightest trace of hurt lacing her tone with a frown. Had Ellen really not moved on from the past? He disregarded the possibility. It was probable that she was merely reminiscing, and enjoying being able to remember things that had been long forgotten in her mind. And trying to relive what she once had.

"Keats…" Ellen said seeking conversation. "Do you think I… well, _we_… will be alright after this? I do admit I'm a little bit nervous of facing the Netherworld Core… I mean, after all, the Netherworld is a dangerous place…"

"Hm, having doubts?" Keats asked lazily, noting that she seemed to be remembering something. "Ellen, you've come too far to back down now. Besides…" Keats paused and looked at Ellen directly, "I'll be with you."

Surprise briefly showed in Ellen's features. "Thank you… Keats." Ellen said softly, smiling warmly at him. Keats felt that uncharacteristic knot in his chest tighten and swallowed. It seemed to be happening more and more often when he was around Ellen. He pulled at his tie subconsciously. "Are you ready?" He asked. The Seal of Baral shouldn't be too much of a problem considering the feats that Ellen has accomplished, Keats mused.

"I think so," Ellen replied attempting to add bravery to her voice. "Right! I should be off then-"

Before he could think twice, Keats deftly caught Ellen's hand in his own. _That was unexpected…_ he thought vaguely before tugging her towards him gently but firmly. Leaning down slightly, he whispered, "You're not alone." He gave her hand a quick squeeze before releasing it. Blushing furiously, Ellen murmured, "No… I'm not." She smiled at Keats one last time. "And I'm glad," she said before disappearing into the night sky like a shooting star returning to the heavens.

"Heh…" Keats muttered, his long fingers finding the bridge of his glasses. "I must be going soft…" He closed his eyes as a cool breeze passed him by. Keats gazed at the sky one last time.

"Good luck Ellen," He breathed before trudging off back to his less-than-luxury accommodation, still wondering why such a plain woman intrigued and interested him so.

----

**Okay... I hope it was alright and didn't have too many errors... I will be very VERY happy if you leave a review :D**


End file.
